Rapprochement imprévu
by effie28
Summary: comment réagiriez-vous si vous vous mettiez à comprendre et même à apprécier votre pire ennemi? ou comment Severus Snape réussi à se faire rapprocher deux personne qui étaient destinés à se hair pour la vie et sans même s'en rendre compte. yaoi slash premier lemon :
1. Chapter 1

auteur: effie28

titre: Rapprochement imprévu

genre: romance

disclaimer: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. yaoi slash donc homophobes,petites natures,enfants ou membre de ma famille cliqués sur la croix en haut à droite

au fait je cherche un beta-lecteur pour la suite de mon histoire alors s'il ya quelqu'un que sa interresse prévenez moi, voilà bonne lecture :)

* * *

Prologue

Les cours avaient repris depuis bientôt 2 mois, à la fin de la guerre tout le monde y avait mis du sien pour reconstruire le château, ce fut très long cela pris un peu plus d'un an en tout mais le résultat était assez bluffant, tout le monde était revenu refaire son année dont le trio d'or, où Hermione supplia quasiment Ron et Harry de revenir passer leurs aspics. Il y eut beaucoup de pertes pendant la bataille finale notamment Colin Crivey, Remus Lupin, Tonks et beaucoup d'autres encore mais tout le monde s'y faisait petit à petit, il le fallait bien.

Le petit Teddy Tonks était maintenant à la charge de sa grand-mère suite à la mort prématuré de ses parents, mais pendant les vacances Harry venait lui rendre visite toutes les semaines et lui apportait toujours des cadeaux. Il s'était aussi installé dans un appartement à Londres, le square Grimmaurd lui rappelant douloureusement Sirius.

Des couples s'étaient formés également, des plus évidents comme Ron et Hermione, au plus improbable comme Blaise Zabini avec Ginny Weasley. Il y avait aussi eu le coming-out de Harry auquel personne ne s'attendait.

La guerre avait rapproché certaines personnes, tandis que certaines choses ne changerait jamais comme la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, le professeur Rogue ou encore les nombreuses disputes entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

D'ailleurs ce que les autres ne comprenaient pas c'était que leur haine réciproque semblait s'être intensifié encore après la guerre ce qui était en somme incompréhensible sachant que chacun s'étant mutuellement sauvés la vie au cours de la guerre.

Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait même les deux concernés, c'était que grâce à Severus Rogue tout cela allait bientôt changés, au grand damne de tout le monde.

Chapitre 1 :

« c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! » voilà ce que n'arrêtais pas de se dire un certain Harry Potter tout en enfilant son pantalon et sa chemise à la va-vite, car vous l'aurez deviné, il était encore une fois en retard, et au cours de potions en plus.

« Rogue va encore me tuer, je l'imagine d'ici » : Alors monsieur Potter a enfin décidé de nous honorer de sa présence, ou bien a-t-il pensé que arriver à l'heure en cours n'est bon que pour le commun des mortels et est indigne de sa personne. Et ensuite il me donnerait une retenue, enlèverais des points à gryffondor avec son horrible sourire mauvais... oui je le vois venir d'ici ce sale battard graisseux. Depuis la fin de la guerre Severus Rogue ayant aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort il avait été acquitté, mais même s'il avait prouvé son allégeance au camp de la lumière, son comportement envers Harry et même la plupart des Gryffondor n'avait pas changé d'un pouce...

« Mais en même temps c'est pas vraiment de ma faute, je veux dire c'est Ron qui était censé venir me réveiller, c'est pas de ma faute si cet espèce de faux frère a décidé d'aller rejoindre Hermione ce matin et qu'il m'a oublié, et bien sûr du coup je me suis réveillé dix minutes avant le début des cours. Et j'ai même pas pu prendre de petit déjeuner en plus. »

Se disait-il en courant comme un fou au milieu des tableaux et c'est en arrivant devant la porte de la salle de potions qu'il dû faire face à sa plus grande crainte, non pas Voldemort mais encore pire, la terreur des cachots qui visiblement n'était pas particulièrement ravie de voir Harry Potter sur le pas de la porte de sa salle de classe.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour rentrer et vous asseoir, une autorisation écrite peut être. Se moqua-t-il avec son ton spécial « je déteste Harry Potter ». Et c'est là qu'il entendit le rire narquois et désagréable de son ennemi juré après Voldemort, j'ai nommé Draco-je-me-la-pète-Malfoy.

Harry dû faire un effort considérable et se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de répondre à Rogue, mais aussi bien sûr de sortir une phrase bien sentie à Malfoy, c'est donc du bout des lèvres qu'il lui répondit un :

- Excusez-moi pour le retard « professeur » en insistant bien sur le « professeur ».

- Mais vous êtes tout excusez Potter, répondit Rogue d'un ton railleur, maintenant allez-vous asseoir et j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre retard.

Donc c'est en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, à côté de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Au fait, merci beaucoup Ron pour m'avoir réveillé ce matin, lui glissa Harry d'un ton sardonique

-Merde ! s'exclama Ron. J'suis désolé mec j'ai oublié

-Ouais, j'avais remarqué.

-Alors comme Monsieur Potter nous a enfin fait l'honneur de se joindre à nous, s'exclama tout d'un coup le professeur Rogue en lui lançant un regard mauvais, je vais pouvoir vous donner le devoir que je comptais vous faire faire pour vous préparer aux Aspics de fin d'année...

-Oh non ! c'est pas vrai ! se plaignit la moitié de la classe, encore un devoir !

-Silence ! je sais que pour certains d'entre vous, il lança un regard perçant à Harry, se devoir représente une corvée et est surement beaucoup trop difficile pour vos petits cerveaux déjà mis à rude épreuve et c'est pour cela que je mettrais un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard. Et aucun changement de partenaire sera envisageable c'est compris. Une autre plainte retentit dans la salle de cours rapidement interrompu par le regard noir de Rogue.

-Donc pour ce devoir vous devrez choisir une potion de votre choix, citer ses ingrédients et son moyen de préparation, vous devrez aussi décrire et analyser ses effets et enfin dire en quoi elle peut être dangereuse, vous avez deux semaines. Maintenant les binômes seront, il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste des élèves, Patil avec Nott, Granger avec Zabini, Brown avec Parkinson...

Il cita ainsi un bon nombre d'élèves jusqu'à ce que...

-Potter, je vais vous mettre avec ...

« pas avec Malfoy s'il vous plait, tout le monde sauf Malfoy » supplia Harry intérieurement.

-Malfoy lâcha Rogue avec un sourire encore plus mauvais que d'habitude

Il y eut un raclement de chaises et ...

-Non ! s'écrièrent Harry et Malfoy en même temps.


	2. Chapter 2

auteur:effie28

titre:rapprochement imprévu

rating: m

disclaimer: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla yaoi slash

je suis désolé pour le retard mon ordi a beugué et ma connasse de soeur a effacé la copie que j'avais faite sur ma clé usb -'

sinon je vous remercie pour vos reviews :) voilà enjoy

* * *

Chapitre 2

-J'arrive pas à le croire, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès ce sale con, se plaignit Harry pour la millionième fois de la journée.

-arrête je suis sûr que tu exagères, il vous a surement mis ensemble parce qu'il ne restait plus que vous deux, ou encore parce qu'il en a marre de vous voir

vous disputer sans arrêt.

-oui, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, grommela Ron.

-non, Hermione je n'exagère pas, je te jure que quand il est arrivé à mon nom je l'ai vu sourire. Je suis sûr qu'il jubilait de savoir qu'il pouvait une fois de plus

me rendre la vie impossible.

- Et moi je te dis que t'exagères, la preuve tout le monde à part toi a remarqué que le professeur Snape était beaucoup moins sur ton dos depuis la fin de la

guerre.

-moins sur mon dos ! S'écria-t-il, tu plaisante là j'espère, il m'a mis avec Malfoy parce qu'il sait qu'on va s'entretuer en faisant ce devoir, et c'est exactement

ce qu'il attend.

-n'importe quoi… s'exaspéra Hermione, tu sais quoi, pense ce que tu veux de toute manière t'es tellement têtu qu'il faut que tu le remarques toi-même pour le croire.

-bon, vous pouvez terminer votre conversation plus tard ? Parce que j'ai faim et que j'aimerais bien aller manger là. Annonça Ron coupant court à la conversation.

Pendant ce temps-là dans les cachots…

-j'pourrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, putain ?! s'écria Draco visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf.

-alors déjà surveille ton langage avec moi Draco, je te rappelle que je suis ton professeur, répliqua Snape plus glacial que jamais.

-Là pour l'instant j'en ai rien à faire que tu sois mon professeur, je te rappelle que t'es aussi mon parrain alors je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as fait ça.

Je veux dire que tu veuilles sortir Potter de ses gongs, je comprends, mais pourquoi tu m'inclues dedans. Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-parce que j'en ai marre, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, que Potter et toi vous continuiez à vous faire la guerre comme des mômes, vous avez tout les deux 18 ans je te rappelle. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Quoi que… réfléchit Snape, venant de Potter ça ne m'étonnes pas vraiment, mais 'en attendait mieux venant de toi Draco, surtout sachant ce qu'il a fait pour

toi et ta mère.

-oui, oui je sais, Potter le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin prêt à aider n'importe qui, même son pire ennemi. répliqua Draco d'un ton dédaigneux. Et puis

pour ce qui est de nos disputes c'est vraiment pas de ma faute c'est saint Potter qui me cherche…

Et puis je te troue drôlement hypocrite cher parrain pour ce qui est de nos disputes à Potter et à moi, rétorqua-t-il d'un air moqueur.

-oui mais moi je le fais parce qu'il faut bien qu'il ne pense pas que parce qu'il nous a tous sauvés il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut dans mes cours.

-mais moi c'est la même chose ! s'écria Draco triomphalement, c'est pas parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie que je vais me mettre à lui lécher les bottes comme tous ces crétins.

-peut être mais tu n'es pas obligé de l'attaquer à chaque fois que tu le croises, rétorqua-t-il froidement. De toute façon comme je l'ai dit, aucun changement de partenaire alors j'espère pour toi que tu me rendras un bon devoir malgré que ton partenaire soit aussi retardé.

-mais…

-sa suffit ! Éructa Snape d'une voix forte. Je me fiche que tu ne t'entendes pas avec Potter c'est clair ? Alors maintenant. Finit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Et là Draco su qu'il était fichu, comment arriverait-il a avoir une bonne avec un partenaire aussi débile ? Et surtout pouvait-il resté dans la même pièce 5

minutes avec le balafré sans qu'ils finissent par s'entre-tuer ?

* * *

voilà, j'espère que sa vous aura plus et pour ce qui est de la suite comme je dois partager l'ordi avec ma soeur, je sais pas quand je pourrais l'écrire, mais

j'vous promets que je ferrasi le plus vite possible :). voilà reviews please?


	3. Chapter 3

auteur:effie28

rating:m

disclaimer: slash yaoi donc homophobes dehors, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas...

voilà ! un nouveau chapitre, j'ai fait plus vite que je le pensais je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent, je reconnais que pour l'instant il se passe pas grand chose mais je vous promet que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura plus de mouvement ;) je sais pas encore quand je vais mettre le lemon, mais vous en faites pas il y en aura bien un. Donc c'est tou,t j'espere que vous aimerez enjoy :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Sa faisait exactement 5 jours, que Snape leurs avait donné ce devoir maudit. Et ça faisait précisément deux jours que Malfoy et Harry s'évitaient soigneusement… tous les deux voulaient vraiment retarder le plus possible le moment où ils seraient obligés de se voir pour faire ce foutu devoir, malheureusement tout le monde dans la classe avaient déjà commencé, et c'est en voyant ça que Harry et Draco décidèrent à contrecœur, qu'il était temps de commencer ce devoir.

En vérité le devoir n'était pas quelque chose d'insurmontable, c'était même un jeu d'enfant pour Draco, non, ce qui les dérangeait vraiment c'était de le faire ensemble, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils se disputeraient sans arrêt et qu'ils ne réussiraient au finale, pas à se concentrer pour bien faire ce devoir. D'autant plus que depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient battus, Mcgonagall les surveillait de près et elles les avaient prévenus que la prochaine fois qu'elle les verrait se battre, elle les collerait pour le reste de l'année. Ce qui étonnait tout le monde, c'était qu'au lieu de se calmer leurs disputes s'étaient amplifiés, et personne ne savaient pourquoi, même Harry ignorait pourquoi Malfoy s'acharnait encore plus sur lui qu'avant, mais il allait le découvrir plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait…

- Dis Harry, je vous ai pas vu Malfoy et toi travailler, vous avez commencé le devoir pour Rogue ? demanda Hermione, alors qu'ils travaillaient tous les trois sur le devoir de métamorphose particulièrement dur que le professeur Mcgonagall leur avait donné.

-non, on ne l'a pas encore commencé puisque Malfoy et moi on s'évite pour pas se faire coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Répondit Harry irrité par la question d'Hermione qui il en avait l'impression, revenait sans arrêt ses 4 derniers jours.

-Mais Harry ! s'exclama Hermione choquée, on n'a que 2 semaines pour faire ce devoir et il est pas aussi facile qu'on le croit.

-elle a raison mec, intervint Ron même moi j'ai commencé, et j'suis avec Goyle ! Mais avec lui comme partenaire si je commençais pas maintenant, on avait aucune chance de le finir à temps.

-Justement s'écria Harry ravis, Malfoy est vachement bon en potion, ça veut dire qu'on peut commencer plus tard que les autres. Conclut-il fièrement.

-Mais tous les autres ont déjà commencé Harry ! s'écria Hermione, Zabini et moi, on est aussi fort en potions que Malfoy et pourtant même nous on a du mal à trouver toutes les informations qu'il nous faut.

Ron mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Si même Hermione a du mal avec un devoir, ça veut dire que tu peux plus attendre, il faut que tu parles avec la fouine.

Et Harry dû s'avouer vaincu, ils avaient raisons il avait trop fait reculer le moment il fallait qu'il parle à Malfoy et qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente s'il voulait réussir ce devoir, et puis il allait pas non plus donner la satisfaction à Rogue de pouvoir l'accuser d'avoir fait rater son devoir à son petit chou chou. Oui, c'est décidé demain il parlera à Malfoy et ils se mettraient d'accord pour ce stupide devoir, et ensuite il continuera à l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'Harry attendait que Malfoy sorte de la grande salle pour pouvoir lui parler du devoir. Il ne voulait pas lui parler devant tout le monde, car il savait que le survivant parlant sans se disputer avec l'ex mangemort ferait jaser, alors il préférait le voir sans personne autour.

Dix minutes plus tard, quand il le vit sortir seul comme d'habitude, il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer directement au cas où Malfoy lui ferait une réflexion et qu'il s'énerverait.

-Hey Malfoy ! L'appela-t-il tout en se pressant derrière lui pour le rattraper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter. Répondit Draco sur la défensif, t'as oublié ce que Mcgonagall nous a dit ou quoi ?

-Non, j'ai pas oublié rétorqua Harry embarrassé, mais j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait qu'on commence le devoir de potions, comme tout le monde l'a commencé faudrait qu'on s'y mette… voilà. Termina-t-il mal à l'aise.

-C'est pas la peine, j'ai pas envie de te supporter plus que nécessaire alors je vais faire le devoir et t'auras qu'à mettre ton nom comme sa au moins on risque pas de se planter.

-Attends si c'est que toi qui le fait Snape va le remarquer et il va me le faire payer. Remarqua Harry.

-Et tu peux me dire en quoi c'est mon problème le balafré, ricana Malfoy.

-C'est ton problème, parce que Snape a dit qu'il fallait travailler à deux donc si on travaille pas ensemble tu vas plonger avec moi. Rétorqua-t-il commençant à perdre patience.

-Dis-moi Potter, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce qu'on fasse ce devoir ensemble ? lui demanda Malfoy moqueur. Tu veux passer plus de temps avec moi ou quoi ? Questionna-t-il séducteur.

-Pas du tout ! s'exclama Harry les joues rouges, arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités Malfoy.

-Ouai ouai c'est ça, bref si tu veux tant que ça avoir une sale note à cause de toi… 16 h, demain, devant la salle sur demande et ne sois pas en retard.

Et Malfoy continua sa route sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, ou de s'énerver pour lui avoir donné un ordre. Pendant ce temps, Harry resta planté là, au beau milieu du couloir en se disant que Malfoy avait vraiment de jolies fesses. Et puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se dire, et horrifiés il retourna à la salle commune, en se demandant ce qui lui arriver pour avoir trouvé Malfoy beau.

reviews please ?!


	4. Chapter 4

auteur:effie28

rating:m

disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi blablabla. futur relations entre hommes alors homophobes dehors.

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé pour le retard. Je pensais pas que je mettrais autant de temps mais avec la reprise des cours... enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Il était 15h55 et Harry était toujours dans les dortoirs, ça faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'il tournait en rond en se demandant s'il fallait qu'il arrive à l'heure ou non. Parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas aimé la manière dont Malfoy lui avait donné l'ordre d'être à l'heure, il était pas son chien après tout ! et Harry avait bien envie de le lui faire payer, mais en même temps il savait que s'il arrivait en retard, Malfoy allait s'énervait et il risquait de ne plus vouloir faire le travail et Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie que Snape lui tombe dessus une fois de plus, mais ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout c'était de pouvoir confirmer que le fait qu'il ait maté Malfoy était juste un moment d'égarement et qu'il ne l'attirait pas le moins du monde…

En débattant intérieurement pour savoir si oui ou non il devrait arriver en retard, Harry ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était déjà en retard, c'est en lançant un tempus qu'il vu qu'il avait déjà dix minutes de retard. Il courut le plus vite possible à la salle sur demande, c'est vrai qu'il avait hésité, pour savoir s'il allait arriver en retard, mais maintenant qu'il l'était vraiment, il angoissé et se demandait comment allait réagir le blond. Il le découvrit bien vite.

Car quand Harry arriva à la salle sur demande il vit que Draco était en train d'en sortir apparemment très énervé. Il le suivit et se mit à l'appeler.

-Malfoy! Hey Malfoy! Attends-moi, je sais que tu voulais que je sois à l'heure mais j'ai qu'un quart d'heure de retard, tu ne crois pas que t'exagères un peu, là ? Oh Malfoy j'te parle là ! Quand il lui attrapa le bras et le retourna violemment il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir ce qu'il vu.

En effet, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long des joues rouges habituellement pâles de Draco.

« C'est pas possible » se dit Harry «Malfoy peut pas pleurer, pas juste parce que je suis arrivé en retard » il n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux, Malfoy n'avait jamais montré ses faiblesses excepté la fois où Harry l'avait surpris dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en train de pleurer, mais c'était la seule et unique fois. Même depuis que Lucius Malfoy avait été envoyé à Azkaban il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy sans son masque de mépris … et là, le fait qu'il pleure juste parce qu'Harry était en retard était surréaliste, il devait quand même bien se douter qu'Harry ne tiendrait pas compte de sa remarque et ferait exprès d'arriver en retard.

-Heu… Malfoy. Finit par demander Harry incertain. Ça va ?

A ce moment on aurait dit que c'était le déclic pour Draco, qui se rendit compte de qui il avait en face de lui, et la gêne fit place à la colère. Tout d'un coup sans qu'il s'y attende, Malfoy le plaqua contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés, l'air fou.

-Sa t'amuse de me faire attendre comme ça ! Tu penses que parce que tu nous as tous sauvés sa te donnes le droit de faire attendre les gens du peuple. Un sourire tordu s'étira sur ses lèvres. Oh mais j'oubliais le Grand Harry Potter est trop bien pour s'abaisser à adresser la parole à un putain de mangemort hein ! Draco le plaqua plus fort contre le mur.

Harry ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passait, il ne saisissait pas pourquoi Malfoy s'énervait autant, il avait juste 10 putain de minutes de retard c'était pas la peine de tourner psychopathe pour ça.

Tandis que Malfoy continuait à s'égosiller sur lui, Harry commencé vraiment à perdre patience et à s'énerver lui aussi.

-Nan mais c'est quoi ton foutu problème ?! S'énerva Harry. J'ai juste 10 minutes de retard et toi t'es en train de péter un câble à cause de ça. En plus depuis la fin de la guerre tu es encore plus énerver contre moi et je comprends vraiment pas. Rajouta-t-il plus calmement.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement.

-Pourquoi Potter ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu croyais que parce que t'avais témoigné en notre faveur à ma mère et à moi, j'allais me mettre à te lécher les bottes comme tous les idiots qui se trainent derrière toi ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais moi je me traînerais jamais aux pieds de quelqu'un d'aussi inutile que toi.

Les mots qui suivirent sortirent tous seuls avant qu'Harry n'est pu les arrêter.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant sa t'as pas dérangé tant que ça de te traîner aux pieds de Voldemort.

Le visage de Malfoy se décomposa, et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, comme le jour où il avait surpris Malfoy entrain de pleurer dans les toilettes des filles.

-Ecoute Malfoy, commença-t-il hésitant, je suis désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Draco le lâcha, et Harry put apercevoir un éclat dans ses yeux juste avant que son masque d'indifférence ne refasse surface.

-Je crois que c'est exactement ce que tu voulais me dire, rétorqua-t-il glacial, maintenant si ça ne te déranges pas, on va faire comme je l'avais dit dès le départ, chacun fera sa partie et on mettra tout en commun à la fin.

Et il partit sans même laisser la possibilité à Harry de répondre, ça commençait vraiment à devenir une habitude, se dit Harry. Mais il se sentait confus, beaucoup de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, pourquoi Malfoy avait réagi comme sa simplement parce qu'il était arrivé en retard ? Quel était cet éclat qu'il avait cru apercevoir dans ses yeux ? Et surtout est-ce qu'il réussirait à convaincre Malfoy de retenter de travailler ensemble après ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

reviews please ?


End file.
